recolormefandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Games
Recolor.me has several single player Mini Games. When completed, each mini game gives 25 Bits. Currently there is a Bit cap of 1000 Bits per day. Chance Cups Follow the Cup with the star in it as it bounces around the screen and guess where it is at the end. There are seven stages. Your score is a percentage of correct guesses. Higher/Lower Guess if the next card in the deck is going to be higher or lower then your current card. Aces are considered low (value of one). Easy mode uses only the Heart suit, where Medium and Hard uses the full deck. Your score is a percentage of correct guesses. Math Coin Compare Guess which box has the most value in coins. Points are awarded based on correct guesses and points left in the bonus timer (Score caps at 100). Coins can be counted. It also has three difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard Drops Count raindrops as they fall from clouds into buckets and pick the bucket with the most drops at the end. There are seven rounds. Points are awarded as a percentage of correct guesses. Greater and Less When the outside circle is red, pick numbers larger than the number in the center, and when the outer circle is blue, pick numbers lower than the center circle. The number you pick becomes the number in the center. You are scored based out of the number of changes done correctly and how much time is left on the bonus timer. There are three difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard. Math Operators Choose the symbol that completes the operation. There are four difficulties: Easy, Medium, Hard and Expert. The symbols (addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division) are included in all difficulties. There are 15 rounds per game. Score is calculated on percentage correct and time left in the bonus timer. Memory Memory Boxes A grid of blue and white tiles will be displayed. After a few seconds the grid will disappear and be replaced with a similar grid that is made up off all white tiles. The object of the game is click on the white tiles to make them blue, and match them to the first grid. There are 15 rounds to the game. Score is based on percentage correct. Memory Match The goal is to match faces by flipping over two tiles out of 24. If there is no match the tiles flip back over. Score for this game is always 100, as it is calculated by percentage of tiles matched. Memory Numbers A series of numbers are displayed on a 5×5 grid. After a bit the numbers disappear and the player must click where they were in order. If clicked in an incorrect order the game continues to the next round. There are ten rounds for this game. Score is based on percentage of correctly completed rounds. The Box Items are displayed above the box for a short period before going in the box. The items, minus one, then come out the other side. Players have to guess which one is missing from the items suggested. There are seven rounds. Score is calculated by percentage of rounds successfully completed. What Vanished Items are displayed on a 5x5 grid, and after a few seconds vanish, and then reappear with a few items missing. The player must then choose the tiles that contained the missing item. There are ten rounds. Score is calculated by percentage of correctly completed rounds. Visual Find the Twins A group of people will be shown. It is the player's job to click on one of the people who have a twin in the group. There are seven rounds. Score is calculated by the percentage of correctly completed rounds. Gears Move the gears around the 3x3 board to connect the green gear to the red gear and make them both spin. Grey gears cannot be moved, and broken gears cannot move and cannot spin. There are five rounds in this game. Score is always 100. Pipes Choose the correct starting point so the money flows into the piggy bank as it travels down the pipes. The money will turn at intersections as dictated by the arrow, unless it tells it to go backward, in which case it will always go down. There are seven rounds to this game. Score is calculated based on percentage of correctly completed rounds. Reverse Silhouette An objects shadow is shown, and a box of items is presented. It is the players job to pick the object that matches the silhouette. There are ten rounds for this game. Score is calculated based on percentage of correctly completed rounds. Shapes Find the matching shapes out of the group. Color does not matter. There are 15 rounds in this game. Score is calculated based on percentage of correctly completed rounds, and how much time is left in the bonus timer. Slide Puzzle Move the cursor object around a 5×5 grid in order to make the center 3×3 grid match the guide image. Tiles swap places with the cursor object. This game has only one round. Score is always 100. Words Anagrams Choose the answer that contains the words shown in its scrambled form. There are 15 rounds to this game. There are four difficulties: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Expert. The harder the difficulty the more choices there are. Score is calculated based on percentage of correctly completed rounds, and how much time is left in the bonus timer. OddVowel State whether the number letter combo is odd, a vowel, both or neither. There are 20 rounds to this game. Score is calculated based on percentage of correctly completed rounds, and how much time is left in the bonus timer. Words The goal of the game is to make all possible words by combining the letters given. There is no timer, and only one round. The game ends when all possible combinations are made, words must be greater than two letters. Score is always 100.